Cry Me A River
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Tai is upset over a phone call with Matt. All, I can say, sorry; it's only a short one-shot. I don't want to give too much away. :D xxxxxx


This is just a little experiment.

Me and .-A-Tree. have clicked shuffle on our iPods, and sent each other the song which played.

The song I received off her was 'Cry Me A River' by Justin Timberlake.

I hardly think this is the best fic I have ever written.

Also, I don't usually do the characters so mean, especially my cute, little Tai. ;)

And, if this wasn't a one-shot, maybe I'd be able to interpret the song better into the fic, but whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Cry Me A River

"I used to love you so much" Tai Kamiya choked out into the phone which was tightly grasped in his right hand. "Why don't you now?" Matt Ishida's voice sounded nervous and frightened. Tai was tempted to just slam the phone down due to his boyfriend's obviously illegitimate naivety. He could feel his heart beat in his throat, almost choking him. His head throbbed dizzily, causing him to slightly shake while still trying to keep his composure. "I said: why don't you now" Matt certainly sounded more aggressive this time he spoke; all of his nervousness shifted far away.

"I, I, saw you with...Him" The brunette uttered weakly, feeling the, by now, clichéd tears fill his chocolate-brown jewels once more. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about" Matt desperately defended himself, sounding angrier than ever, although some of his anxiety had sneakily crept back into his voice also. Tai tightly pushed his white teeth together and dragged his eyes completely shut, not letting even a glimmer of light inside. Feeling all of his emotions suddenly latch onto his fist, the brunette punched the wall as hard as he could.

"I...I hate you. You know that, don't you" Tai spat out, still sounding like he had shed millions of tears, though at this moment in time, that slight exaggeration really wouldn't be a stretch to imagine. "I'm coming over right now. We're going to sort this bullshit out" The blonde boy on the other end of the line spoke bitterly, before finally throwing the phone to the floor, possibly breaking it in the process. Tai softly placed the phone back into its rightful place and quickly slid every one of his fingers through his hair, trying his very best to receive at least some sympathy from his throbbing headache.

One single ache was all it took Tai to run as fast as he could to the family bathroom. Once there, he collapsed onto the floor, already feeling some impatient vomit clinging to the back of his throat. Tai crawled over to the toilet while tightly clutching his chest, he then was sick into the toilet. As the brunette flushed the toilet after finally finishing, he felt disgusted with himself; he couldn't believe that Matt would have ever cheated on him. He always said that he loved me, Tai thought sadly to himself, wiping his still damp lips with some toilet paper.

The all too cheery ring of the phone exploded into the area, the happiness seeming foreign to Tai. The brunette crept toward the phone cautiously, as if it was a raging rhinoceros, ready to pounce on him any second. After approaching the 'beast' successfully, Tai, seeming to find his strength once more, picked up the phone quickly and placed it close to his ear. "Hello" The brunette spoke irritably, only just noticing the fresh blood seeping out of his knuckles, from when he had punched the wall. "Tai...It's me" Tai paused slightly, but then became aware once more.

"Izzy" Was all the brunette could speak and even what was said, seemed colder than the North Pole winds. "Tai, I'm sorry. It's all true. He seduced me. But, I wouldn't go through with it. I didn't want to hurt you." Izzy pleaded down the phone, he too sounded like millions of tears had been shed from his eyes. "...Does Matt know that I know" Tai thought that he already knew the answer to that, but he had to be sure. "No. No, he doesn't" The red-haired genius spoke quite matter-of-factly. "I'll call you later" Tai spoke woodenly and quickly put the phone down.

Thirty long minutes slowly dragged by; Tai was now perched upon one of the wooden stools in his mother's kitchen. His eyes had dried out completely, dried out forever. Dryer than land. Dryer than desert. Dryer than the sun. Tai was intently glaring into the glass table he was leaning on; he was dwelling over everything that Matt had ever said to him. The brunette had left the front door unlocked, so he suspected that it wouldn't be long before Matt walked in. And he wasn't wrong.

Confident footsteps echoed throughout the apartment building, before they stopped. Tai suddenly felt humid heat engulf the back of his neck, this shocked him but he casually turned to see Matt staring at him. "Are you, or are you not cheating on me with Izzy" Tai asked nonchalantly, gazing up at Matt's eyes, secretly searching for any signs of obvious lies. The blonde teen seemed appalled that Tai would even imagine such a thing, he held both of Tai's shoulders and quickly started to kiss him passionately. The brunette kept his mouth squeezed shut as he pushed Matt back.

"You didn't answer my question" Tai nearly shouted, backing away from the other boy. "I've only ever loved you. What is your fucking problem with that?" The brunette stood still. Not moving. "You had one chance to tell me the truth. One chance" Tai began, emotionlessly. "You probably never thought that I'd found out. I loved you so much, I really did. Matt finally felt foreign tears pierce his eyes; he lowered his head and bit his lip. "It all just happened so fast, it-"Matt attempted to defend himself pathetically once more, but Tai had interrupted.

"I don't want to know what you fucking did. Besides, I already know. It disgusts me. Izzy told me" Tai sounded like he had finished, but started moving toward Matt. "I really need you, Tai" Matt desperately screamed, his tears falling quicker than ever. "Well, you can't have me. Izzy doesn't want you either. So, you're all alone. Congratulations, Matt" Tai sarcastically spat out, he was now looking into Matt's eyes again. "You should've been honest" The brunette stated, he pointed at the door, ordering Matt to leave.

The blonde boy understood the gesture immediately and walked out; they now had only the simple door between them. "If there's anything I can do, Tai, please" Matt tried one last time. "I'll never take you back now, but you can do one thing for me, if you really want to" Tai looked down into the floor, Matt's gaze stayed on the brunette. "Yes?" Matt asked "A bitter scoff escaped Tai's lips and he looked up into Matt's eyes for the last time. "Cry me a river"

With that said Tai slammed the door in Matt's face and strolled casually into his bedroom. Maybe his dreams would finally make him happy.

Oh, I really didn't like that.

This has probably got to be the shortest/mean fic I have ever written.

I just hope that this doesn't corrupt my other, happy stories, lol. :P

Thanks for reading.

Please, R&R.

xxxxxx


End file.
